


Of Dares and Black Eyes

by MeganMoonlight



Series: Unexpected (Marvel Cinematic Universe Prompts) [15]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Black Eye, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Rare Pairings, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Darcy and Scott text each other after leaving Sam's birthday party.





	Of Dares and Black Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> My generated random pairing was:  
> 
> 
> A fill for a prompt: _"MCU, any/any, (267): I have a black eye again and dont know why again"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/619426.html?thread=85483426#t85483426)).

_I have a black eye again and dont know why again_

Darcy snorted as soon as she saw the text. When Jane glanced at her, clearly curious, Darcy just said “It’s from Scott”, which was apparently explanation enough, because the other woman just got back explaining to Erik another stage of her new experiment.

Leaning back in her chair, Darcy bit her lip, trying not to giggle. She thought Scott would end up sleeping longer, considering that Sam’s birthday party had ended after 4 AM. Darcy couldn’t have stayed as long as the others, but Natasha had kept texting her. She really wished she could have stayed.

_**that might’ve been Sam’s fault** _

_huh?_

_**you get very competitive when you get drunk, babe** _

_were we fighting or something? have I kicked his butt?_

_**nope**_. Darcy bit her lower lip, barely managing to stop herself from giggling when she imagined Scott looking at his phone with an adorable frown on his face. _**he said you won’t be able to sneak up on Bucky**_

_so he had punched me for sneaking up on him?_

_**as you had tried to sneak up on him you kind of tripped. you had fallen face first into Cap’s lap and your face had somehow connected with his knee or something** _

_WHAT?_

_**at least that’s what Natasha told me** _

_no no no no no no, does he hate me now?_

_**no one can hate you, babe. and don’t worry your pretty little head, everyone knows about your crush on Cap by now** _

_so not funny. really tho, did he say anything to you?_

_**you’re fine, I promise, boo**_

_anything else I should remember then?_

_**well, you wrote a dirty limerick for me and I want it framed because it’s glorious** _

_sure thing, anything for you babe <3_

_**< 3** _


End file.
